


Phouka (posing)

by annathecrow



Category: War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, NSFW, topless men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: Portrait of Phouka, made as a color study.





	Phouka (posing)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought really hard whether or not to tag this as NSFW! It would pass most usual filters, yet I would _not_ want my boss to see it. XD

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/139738937828/phouka-from-war-for-the-oaks-i-dont-know-maybe), posted 2016/02/21.)

Phouka from War for the Oaks.

I don’t know, maybe Eddi bought a camera and Phouka volunteered. (It must have taken a lot of shots to get one where he isn’t smirking at the camera, though.)

–

I’m trying something new: basing images on interesting color palettes. This one _definitely_ needed drapery. At first I started drawing a random woman, but then I realized the “woman as furniture” thing annoys me and I asked myself, “who from my faves would willingly model for this?” XD


End file.
